The Run Of Dreams
by Jade.Sakura.Beauty
Summary: Hitomi goes for the run that changes her life forever...What will be her final choice? READ TO FIND OUT... I SUCK at summaries..Just read the story


** The Run of Dreams **

**Summary – Hitomi goes for a run that changes her life forever. Will she make the right choice? VxH obviously. I SUCK at summaries! Just read it please! Lemon in later chapter! **

**Hey everyone! This is my FIRST fan fiction ever!! So please please PLEASE review and tell me if it's good or bad!! I really really need to know!! Constructive criticisms accepted but please no flames! Please don't be too cruel!! REVIEW! **

**Hitomi – 18 Years**

**Van – 19 Years**

**The story takes place in Fanelia; nearly a year after Hitomi comes to Gaea. Zaibach have been defeated, Allen and his sister have been living together peacefully. Merle is traveling Gaea, since she wanted to see more of her world. Van…. You'll see in the story. **

**PS – Everything in italics are thoughts of the person…**

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately I'm not the fortunate person who came up with Escaflowne. Please don't sue me; I don't have a lot of money! **

Chapter 1 – The Fanelian Ball

As the dying sun's rays tinted the deepening purple skies, the sea shimmered turning from a cornflower blue to a darker sapphire. Along the lapping waves, on the sandy beach, a young girl ran across with incredible grace and poise. She looked around 18 years old, with a slim athletic looking body, with narrow shoulders and a slim waist, and further down were slim, unblemished legs. Her long brown-blonde hazelnut hair flowed across her shoulders gracefully, accentuating her pale, porcelain skin. She had a face of breathtaking beauty, with lips as red as coral and dark lashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. But by far, her most amazing trait were her eyes – emerald green, like pieces of jade, twinkling and sparkling, they radiated her emotions. Hitomi Kanzaki had changed a lot since she had arrived in Fanelia, Gaea. She stopped breathing heavily, her breath coming in short, sharp bursts. _Hmmm… 2 miles not bad, considering I'm out of practice! _At this Hitomi grinned to herself as she flopped down on the sand. _Gaea has changed a lot since I've come here. Fanelia has finally been rebuilt, and everyone is living happily… I have no reason to be here…I have finally fulfilled all my tasks here, I can go back to Earth anytime I want…. But there is one thing I have left to do. No one else can do it for me, but I can't say anything yet. Van, is too busy with his duties as the King. I'll be returning soon I expect But before I go…I must tell Van De Fanel, that….. I……I ….. I love him…_ As Hitomi sat thinking these sad thoughts in her head a small crystal tear trailed down her cheek. Brushing it away impatiently she stood and stretched as night finally covered the skies. "Hitomi – chan! Hitomii – chhhaann!!!!!! Where are you????" a voice yelled, shattering the peace and quiet that was present there a moment ago. _Keire…._ She thought.. "Keire – chan! I'm here! Whatever is the matter? You don't need to yell at this time of the night you know!" Hitomi grumbled. And a young woman with auburn hair and deep brown eyes came running down the shore, yelling out her name. "Hitomi - chan you were supposed to meet with His Majesty the King Van De Fanel a few minutes ago for the Fanelian Ball !!!! How could you forget!!!!!!!!!" "Kami! I forgot completely!!! Is he really mad???" Hitomi groaned in frustration as she began sprinting towards the castle, with Keire by her side. "Nani? I hope not, but still you'd better hurry…. And you have to change too!!" Keire panted as she tried to keep up with Hitomi's sprints. "Eh? Why do I have to change?? I'm fine in these clothes!" Hitomi frowned in irritation as she glanced down at her clothes, which were basically a track suit with smart white sneakers. _For the love of Kami, I really have to improve Hitomi's fashion sense to go with her stunning beauty; if only she wore the proper clothes she would knock the socks off every guy in Gaea!_ Keire thought to herself as she and Hitomi sprinted up the stairs, leading to her room. Hitomi meanwhile was thinking _Keire, reminds me so much of Yukari, the way she talks, laughs, smiles… Heck! She even LOOKS like Yuki. All I need to see here is another carbon copy of Amano! _And Hitomi giggled to herself at those thoughts. And her giggles nearly turned into a scream as she felt her arm being yanked and her entire body was going to fall on the ground below. "KEIRE – CHAN!!! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?? KILL ME?!?!?!?!" Hitomi yelled regaining her balance, shocking others and betraying her goddess-like features entirely. Keire however, was used to Hitomi's rants and continued on ignoring her yells and threats. Reaching a heavy, polished door, she pushed it open, dragged Hitomi in and slammed it shut. Hitomi meanwhile after being unceremoniously dragged all the way, was on the floor her legs hugged to her chest as she watched Keire pick out her clothes. _I'd better not interfere if I wanna stay alive. _Hitomi thought, wisely remembering the last time she had contradicted Keire and immediately turned pale. _I don't get it! Is Hitomi too blind to see King Van's feelings for her? Yet, she still seems to be ignorant of his feelings, not seeing how much it pains him to see her prepare for her final journey to the Mystic Moon? But how can she not see, the way his eyes follow every small move she makes, or the way her voice captures his heart? I'm sure she feels the same way about him, yet why haven't they revealed their true feelings for each other…? _Keire mused as she flipped through the clothes. _Only one way to find out then. _"Hitomi – chan, can I ask you something?" Keire questioned cautiously. "Hai, what is it?" Hitomi asked puzzled. Steeling her nerve, Keire questioned "Hitomi – chan, from your world, the land of the Mystic Moon, do people court each other?" _Huh? What kind of a question is that? Courting…WAITAMINUTE… What she means is if I've ever dated anyone before!!! _Hitomi realized in surprise. "Nani? But why do you want to know?" Hitomi questioned curiously. "Because, over here, courting is not taken lightly. And its also just a matter of curiosity for me" Keire replied delicately, hoping she would say …. "Nope. I've never courted anybody, or dated as it is called on the Ear- Mystic Moon..." _Pheww…King Van may rest in peace throughout eternity now…_ Keire thought mischievously. "Ooo-kay ... You will wear THIS dress at the Fanelian Ball tonight!" she continued as she thrust a dress in front of Hitomi's eyes. _Kami, that is ONE dress._ Hitomi thought to herself. "But Keire – chan I can't wear that, and you know it! I will never be able to pull it off!" _Besides it won't help me much with what I have to tell Van before I leave. _"YOU WILL WEAR IT. AND YOU WILL PULL IT OFF. And trust me, it'll definitely help you with what you've got planned with Van!" Keire morphed from scary to mischievous in the blink of an eye, giving Hitomi a wink. Hitomi's mouth dropped open as she heard what Keire said. _Oh what the heck! I can give it a try! And besides, it's quite pretty!_ She thought to herself. And indeed, it was a beautiful dress. It was skillfully made with red satin, strapless and folds on the bodice (chest), the seams showing off her curves. As she stepped into the dress, she blushed at herself, as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Wow! Talk about a transformation from the ugly duckling to the beautiful swan. _Hitomi thought and grinned. The strapless red dress, displayed some of her developed (and sexy) cleavage, clinging to her curves, and accentuating her porcelain skin, clinging to her slim legs, and flowing smoothly to her ankles. On her feet, she wore slim and small, red heels. Her hair was pinned up into a bun, with tendrils of her wavy hair, falling into her face. Red roses, in full bloom curled and released their fragrance in the air. A bracelet & necklace made of enameled roses, finished her outfit. "Oh….My…God…Hitomi….Yo- You lo-l-look s—soo…beautiful!!!!!!!" Keire exclaimed as she surveyed her handiwork. "I doubt th-" and Hitomi cut off as she looked in the mirror. Her mouth hung open in astonishment. _Is… Is …. Is that…Really me???_ Hitomi asked herself furiously. "I'm… beautiful?" Hitomi questioned quietly, disbelievingly.

**There I'm done for my first ever chapter! Tell me what you think!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! **


End file.
